Microscope objectives of the kind cited initially have been known for some time in the existing art. For production of the microscope objectives, the individual lenses mounted in the mounting rings are introduced into the objective sleeve and in that context fitted, with the result that they can be centered with respect to one another and placed at a definable or desired distance. “Fitting” is understood to mean in particular that the outer cylindrical surface of the mounting ring and the inner cylindrical surface of the objective sleeve are machined in accurately fitting fashion in order to guarantee long-term optical stability of the entire objective. Accurately fitting machining can proceed in this context in an accuracy range on the order of approx. 3 to 5 μm. In this context, lens aberrations are connected out with appropriate setting techniques, so that the overall system exhibits as few aberrations as possible. Correction members, for example in the form of a sliding member, are usually provided in order to correct the objective.
It may also happen, however, that an aberration cannot be corrected using a sliding member. In such a case, mounting ring plus lenses that have already been installed must be removed from the objective sleeve. It may be necessary for almost the entire microscope objective to be disassembled. Some material can then, for example, be removed or machined off from the surface of an appropriate mounting ring, so that the distance from the lens of that mounting ring to the lens of the adjacent mounting ring is decreased.
In microscope objectives having many lenses, all the lenses or lens groups may no longer be readily accessible, especially if the optical calculation defines tight tolerances for the optical system contained therein. The removal and alignment of lenses that have already been fitted is particularly time-consuming, and results in a great deal of rejection of optical components. The assembly of a high-quality microscope objective comprising multiple lenses is therefore very time-consuming, and thus associated with high production costs. It moreover requires a very particular degree of dexterity and patience on the part of the person assembling the microscope objective.